


Lessons to Learn

by foggyforests



Series: Stranger Things Smut [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Anal, Forced Sex, Punishment, This is an insanely dark concept so please!! do not read it if youre triggered by, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggyforests/pseuds/foggyforests
Summary: Eleven should have just done as instructed. Now, she has a price to pay.
Relationships: Martin Brenner & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Series: Stranger Things Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059077
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Lessons to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> This story is dark, graphic, and definitely not to be read if you'd be in any way negatively affected by the tags. Having said that, please refrain from commenting hate. Writing helps me cope with a lot of negative shit that's been going on, and if you're not comfortable with that, please just click off this story. 
> 
> Anyway lol- This story was previously posted to an older account of mine, but I deleted it & then ended up forgetting the password to the older account. 
> 
> So now, after re-editing this story, I've decided to post it again. If you have any Stranger Things smut requests, you can go ahead and comment them below & I'll try my best to write your request

Eleven should’ve expected this to happen. She had intentionally failed the second test of the week by refusing to use her abilities to harm a cat, and now it was time for her to pay. 

As she sat in her small, unsettlingly blank room, she felt her stomach ache and twist as she heard one slow, heavy footstep after the next echo through the hallway. 

She knew there'd be no way for her to talk her way out of this. It was time for her to "get what she deserved". To be broken again. 

Dr. Brenner simply could not accept rebellion of any kind- no matter how small, no matter how justifiable. 

Slowly, the metal door that kept her locked in opened with a slow squeak. There, standing with his hands behind his back and his head high stood Brenner, examining the girl on the bed. 

"Eleven." He said flatly, beginning to make his way into the small room. His eyes went dark; much like a predator stalking its prey- clouded with nothing but a singular goal. It was a look El had seen too many times before.

Eleven couldn't bear to look at him, and so she kept her doe-eyed gaze on the wall before her, trying to force herself to examine the different tiles on the wall as she'd done so many times before. 

Brenner closed the door behind him, locking it before beginning to undo his belt. The sound was all too familiar, almost predictably so.

"Turn on your stomach and lay down, Eleven." Brenner instructed. He stood beside her bed now, watching her with that horribly heavy gaze. Already, there was a bulge growing in his pants. 

Eleven's bottom lip quivered as she looked to her Papa with pleading eyes- eyes that wordlessly begged with everything she had in her for Brenner to just leave her be. 

He didn't even react, which somehow only made it worse. Sometimes, when El didn't do as other guards would instruct, they would get angry. Anger, even if it meant getting slapped, was better than this silent stalking.   
  
"Now, Eleven." 

Finally, she did as told. She flipped around on her stomach, her hospital gown revealing her tiny, pale butt through the slit in the back. A small smirk pulled at Brenner's lips. 

He removed his pants and underwear, placing them neatly next to El as she buried her face in her pillow. 

"Come to the edge of the bed." Brenner said lowly, almost growling his order. Eleven let a soft cry out, but again, did as told. Still laying on her stomach, her ass sat on display, which only made Brenner grow harder.

Maybe tonight they would try something new; something more punishing than anything they'd done before. 

Slowly, Eleven felt him come up behind her, placing a hand on her tiny hip. El felt the head of his cock align with her pussy, and she choked on a sob as she squeezed her eyes shut.

His cock was incredibly girthy, sporting a full seven inches. Her grip on the bedsheet tightened and her eyes squeezed shut as she felt him pushing, harder and harder, to get into her tight hole. 

Then, abruptly, he bucked his hips forward, earning a loud sob from Eleven as his cock stretched her out. Brenner could only manage a smirk as he tightened his grip on her hips, again roughly entering into her tight pussy before beginning to get a bit of a rhythm. 

Soft cries escaped from El's mouth rhythmically with each pound she felt from Brenner. She pushed her face down into the pillow, crying out as the smell of bleach and other laundry supplies filled her nostrils.

She knew her whimpers- her pain, only made him want to fuck her harder. 

"This is what happens when you don't listen, Eleven." Brenner said huskily into her ear, pumping his hard dick in and out of her even faster now. "This is what you deserve."

Eleven knew she should have used her powers on him. It would've been so simple- to just crack his head against a wall and leave it at that. But, that was nothing more than an impossible fantasy. She knew she couldn't ever hurt Brenner, even if everything inside of her deeply wanted to. 

Brenner continued fucking her as though she were a doll, rough and at his own free-will. Already, she could feel herself growing sore. And then, she felt him pull out- which surprised her slightly. Usually, he took far longer to finish... usually, he liked to finish inside. 

El turned over just slightly, closely watching as Brenner reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a small, clear bottle. Although she didn't know what he was holding or what it was for, just by the way Brenner smirked at her, she was positive she didn't want to find out.

She heard bottle squirt something into his palm before feeling his rough, cooly calloused hands spread her ass cheeks and rub a cold, gel-like substance around her butthole before feeling something else. 

His cock. 

To be more specific, she felt the head of his cock pressing up against her hole. 

"No, Papa," Was all she could say as her lips were pulled into a melancholy grimace. She knew what was about to happen, and she knew Brenner wouldn't actually listen to her tears. Ignoring her whimpers, Brenner slowly pushed his tip into her tiny hole, moaning out lowly as he did so. 

Eleven screamed out in pain, but Brenner simply put a hand on the back of her shaven head and shoved her face into the mattress, bucking his hips forward. 

"P-Papa, no!" Eleven sobbed, but her attempts to get him to stop here only incoherently muffled pleads. Brenner continued rolling his hips forward, and eventually, each thrust was loudly announced with the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Brenner let out a low grown, feeling himself getting closer and closer. Eleven felt herself getting closer as well, but she was getting closer to something completely different. She knew her time would be coming, her time to leave and never look back. Brenner had pushed her past her breaking point. 

Brenner's grasp tightened on the girl's small, bony hip as he began rapidly pumping himself in and out, neck growing red and cock growing swollen as he groaned with each deep thrust. 

Eleven trembled beneath him as he put his hand on her shoulder, leaning forward so he could thrust just a bit deeper inside of her.

Then, Eleven felt him come inside of her. He harshly thrust his hips forward, his thighs completely pressed against her reddened butt cheeks as he did so. He made no sound when coming, only tightened his grip on her hip. 

Surely, come the next morning, there would be a rather large bruise.   
His sticky warmth dripped from her ass and over her pussy as Brenner's still-twitching cock slowly pulled out from her hole. Eleven's face laid on tear-soaked sheets, her heart loudly pounding in the back of her throat as she felt Brenner spread her cheeks once more. He was watching, always watching, with the tiniest of smirks pulled to his lips, proud of what he'd accomplished. 

To his knowledge, he had broken her down yet again.   
"Good girl, Eleven." He said lowly, cleaning his softening dick off with a cloth before pulling his pants and underwear back on. He watched the hardly-moving El under a heavy brow and a dark gaze. Maybe he'd send someone in to give her some pain medication. He deemed it important for her to know he can be both a source of great pain, and a source of relief.  
  
"Hopefully, you've learned your lesson." He grabbed his clothes from beside her, beginning to slip his underwear back on. "I would hate to have to do this again."

**Author's Note:**

> As long as it isn’t hateful, you’re more than welcomed to give me any helpful criticisms or thoughts on the story! In fact, it’s always highly appreciated 
> 
> Oh, and if you have any ST pairing requests, comment them below & I’ll try to get around to posting your request :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
